Salvation
by Emeline Pigott
Summary: series of oneshots. Batshit!dean&sam, serial!killer dean, Deamon!dean/Demon!sam... some are gen, and some have implied wincest, some are just full blown slash but nothing sexually explicit.
1. Its Sweetest When They Scream

Its Sweetest When They Scream

_**Its Sweetest When They Scream**_

_Wee!Chester Dean's gone batshit too._

_Warning: some implied slash, and dark content._

_--_

"Make a wish mommy."

Dean stood at the side of her bed and even though he'd woken her up after less than a few hours of sleep--Sam was still at the stage where he couldn't sleep for more than a few hours--she looked down at those happily shining green eyes and pulled herself out of bed.

"Happy birthday." He told her, pushing the cupcake he'd decorated ever so carefully towards her. "Make a wish mommy." He repeated.

He hoped it was a good wish, the blonde girl told him that his mommy wasted wishes like pennies, but he didn't know what that meant. After all, his mommy saved pennies in a big glass jar.

Mary smiled and kissed the top of his head, wondering fleetingly where John had gotten to so early in the morning. "Thank you Dean." She told him with a hug.

"Sammy helped." Dean told her, grinning as he remembered Sammy throwing the sprinkles, some of them had landed on the confection, and like mommy had told him, its thoughts that count.

And Dean had a lot of thoughts, but the pretty blonde girl and her friend with the yellow eyes helped him to understand them. Sometimes when he didn't understand right away the blonde girl got angry with him, and so he didn't always like her very much. Her name was Ruby, but the nice man told him to ignore her.

_"He's the wrong one!" Dean heard her insist one night while talking to the man with he yellow eyes. "It should be the other." _

_Dean was asleep, or at least they thought he was. They thought a lot of things about him, and he heard most of them. Like, he was a prince._

_He liked the sound of that._

_"We'll have them both." He told her. "Both."_

_Dean smiled, they were talking about Sammy again, he liked that. They would be princes together and reign over all._

_--___

The next night, only Ruby came.

Dean was playing with the kitty he had found, and was hiding in his room because daddy was allergic to cats.

"Go away." He told her, without turning away to look at her. He didn't like Ruby; he didn't like her at all.

Ruby all of snorted in the kid's direction. "Make me. Besides, I come with a message from his most highness for you."

Dean stared at her, waiting, anticipating.

"Do it." She said, nodding her head. "And don't just stare at me like some little fuck up, you know what it means."

Dean grinned, "Okay."

He blinked, and in the time it took her to turn her head and ask him just what the fuck he was doing she was covered in fucking feline insides

"Bastard." She told him. Fucking kids. She hated them all but she hates Dean especially. She hopes the little shit fails miserably.

--

"Goodnight Dean." Mary kissed his forehead and tucked him into bed. "Love you forever."

Dean smiled, "I love you too mommy."

He turns over in his bed and buries his head in the pillow, but doesn't fall asleep. He doesn't ever really remember sleeping, the man with the yellow eyes tells him princes don't need sleep, but to never tell anyone because they'll take it away from him and then he can't be prince. He's right, the best part is when their insides come on the outside.

It makes him feel all tingly inside.

--

The next night comes, and He comes alone. No Ruby, Dean likes that. When he's a prince, it'll always be like that. He doesn't like how she tries to be the boss.

"In here." Dean tells him, pushing the door to the nursery open.

In the crib lay Sammy sleeping away, oblivious.

Dean sits on a stool to watch, he knows what his job is.

"It won't hurt him, right?" Dean asks worriedly.

"No." He assures him, "And when it's all over, he'll be all yours, Dean."

Dean nods his head pleased, he likes that. Sammy's his.

--

When he cuts her stomach open she only screams just barely, and Dean wonders why. The cat didn't scream at all and it made him angry. He likes screaming.

"It's because she knew." He tells Dean, looking up at the ceiling, at his former chosen one, another one who failed his expectations.

Dean frowns, "Okay."

"Finish it." He tells him.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, remembering that He promised to give her back, and that this is the only way for him to keep Sammy.

He feels a surge of heat on his face, and then he wakes up in him room hearing his daddy screaming.

He runs toward the sound and decides that since Ruby looks sorta like mommy he's going to kill her the same way. He hopes that she screams, the way the blonde girl in his dream screams when he kills her. She's not Ruby, or mommy, but she kind-of-sort-of looks like them.

--

"Its okay, Sammy." Dean tells his little brother, looking up at the flames licking away, consuming the house from the inside out. "You're all mine now, and I'm going to take care of you."

He looks down at Sammy, wondering how long before he has the dreams too.

"All mine." He whispers.

_-- _


	2. Unexpected Betrayal

**Unexpected Betrayal**

_Summary__**: **__If you can't save your brother, you're going to have to kill him. John's words have some serious consequences for Dean. _

_Authors Note: No spoilers, except for season two I think, and I'm pretty sure we can safely assume that if you're reading this you've seen it—so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Okay, all out of witty comebacks. No. nope. Nothing. Including supernatural._

* * *

The knife was light, but strong. It slides into his stomach easily, cutting through fat and muscle with ease.

Blood pools slowly on the ground, seeping into the dirt, the act an eternal part of this place.

_If you can't save your brother, you're going to have to kill him_

His body falls to the ground soundlessly, but his eyes don't close, don't move. They only stare up blankly at his brother.

Azazel stands next to him. He's proud, this has all unraveled in his favor.

The body didn't expect the brutal attack, the eye's reflect a look of shock, fear, even pain.

Unexpected betrayal.

Azazel finds himself taken aback by the complete beauty of it all. Cain and Abel, the apocalypse really has brought it full circle.

Did they really think he'd never succeed?

"Nicely done, Dean."

He finished out the race with a different horse, but hey, point was, he finished.

Dean looks up at him with a grin.

_It was a shame that John never told him that saving his brother would forever condemn him_

"I killed him." He states simply.


	3. Mine All Mine

_**Mine; All Mine **_

_tag to jus in bello_

_batshit!dean_

_serialkiller!dean_

_dean'stheYED'slapdog_

_…warning's for all. Oh, and language._

_--_

_"Your father was a bastard, Dean." Hendrickson practically goddamn singsonged, tossing a sheaf of pictures down on the table. "Killed your mother and fucked you and Sammy right to hell."_

_  
__Literally and figuratively, he was sure. John Winchester struck him as the type with a penchance. _

"Don't call him that." Dean said barely glancing at the pictures. "Only I get to call him that."

_  
__Fuck yeah, John Winchester had fucked those boys up real good._

"Right." Hendrickson rolled his eyes. "Your father was a sick, murdering son of a bitch Dean."

"No he wasn't." Dean smiled, looking at the picture of a charred black corpse with only patches of blonde hair stuck to it. So pretty...she had been so pretty. "Is it all the same as before?"

Hendrickson felt his stomach turn. "I do not know. Does it matter?"

"No." Dean grinned, "They're both mine anyways."

Hendrickson felt his stomach seize up on him and regurgitated his cheap surf and turf near the bolted window.

Dean looked up, he didn't mind. Jessica had thrown up too before he cut her stomach open. Maybe when he tore her clothes off and reminded her that he liked the smurfs too.

"Mom was my first, because he told me too, but Jessica was for me." Dean frowned at the memory, "She was going to take away Sam, but he was mine. He promised him to me."

Dean grinned happily, "He's all mine now, and no one's going to take him away from me."

He thought about it, "Especially you."

He thought about it some more, and then Victor Hendrickson's head twisted around and around, and he fell to the floor with a cracking sound as his skull split open.

"All mine. Forever."


	4. exitium sequi odio sui

_**Exitium Sequi Odio Sui**__**Summary: Dean is never good enough.**_

**_warning: implied slash._**

_--_

_**I know how you look in the mirror and hate what you see.**_

What do you mean? Dean could lie to himself. He was good at that.

He'd only spent his entire life lying to himself. About how he felt.

_**Hate what you see**_

None of it's true. Its just a bad dream.

_**Sam. The only thing that brings you happiness. Your only purpose for living.**_

I love my brother. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He pushed it away.

No.

_**And you'll never tell him, will you. You're a coward Dean, at best.**_

Its for him. If I told him, it would kill him.

_**Liar**_

He'll leave me. He won't love me.

_**Maybe he will. Maybe he does.**_

It doesn't matter. I can never have him_**.**_

_**Because you're going to die. You're going to become everything you've been trying to stop your brother from coming.**_

I'll die first.

_**That's a given. You got a few months, and then your soul is his. You become the devil's new toy; his puppet.**_

No! I'm better than that, I'm stronger.

_**Stronger, he scoffed, you don't even have the guts to look in the mirror and admit that every time you look at your brother your heart breaks because he isn't yours.**_

He is. He's always been mine.

_**Since the day he was born, yada yada, yada...not the way you want him too. Admit it Dean. You're a coward, and even if you told him you loved him, he'd never love you back.**_

No!

_**You're not worth his love. You're. Not. Good. Enough. You're father knew that, its why Sammy was his favorite.**_

Liar!

_**You're going to die, and he'll never know. He'll never know how twisted you really are. **_

He'll never know I love him.


	5. the time inbetween

**

* * *

**

The Time In-Between

**Warning: Dark content.**

* * *

He'd always hunted for his family.

But once your parents are dead, and your brother is the anti-christ why should he bother to fight it? Why doesn't he just give in to the evil?

If he did, it could stop. Sam promised him.

And even monsterdemon Sam wouldn't lie to him.

If he just gives in to the evil, all the pain stops. No more beatings, no more being cut open and strangled nearly to death with his own intestines. He wants to, he wants to give in so bad; but not because it's the easy way out.

He could have taken the easy way out a long time ago with a gun pointed to his head when his brother became evil…but he didn't.

**--****  
**

He was lying on the floor, his own blood congealing around him, when Sam returned. It was one thing he could count on, Sam always came back. No matter how badly he'd beaten him, how close to death he'd brought him, Sam came back.

It was the coming back that saved him from giving in. Every time Sam came back he saw what he was.

Not Sam.

It was all him...except for the eyes. The demon in Sam had taken over and he didn't see the eyes that he looked into and promised to protect until forever.

That was why he didn't give in; because Winchesters don't give in to demons.

Because Sam was dead, but he couldn't kill the monster with Sam's face either, so he was just going to wait until it killed him.


	6. owned

**

* * *

**

Owned

**Warnings: Contains some slash, and a bit of dark content.**

* * *

Dean is his.

_Dead._

_Empty. _

_Soulless._

Dean is still Sam's.

Sam is Dean's.

--

There's no daylight in hell.

Just night. Eternal, black night, consuming everything.

--

_Everything is rushed. _

_Breathlessly._

_Sam bites down on the flesh of Dean's neck marking him._

_His. Forever._

_"You're mine?" Sam asks him, "Mine, Dean?"_

_"Since the day you were born."_

_"I love you. Love me?"_

_"Forever."_

_--_

Lucifer feeds on it, every ounce or pleasurejoywishhappiness, until everything's gone away and Dean's curled on the ground in a cage of bone and flesh and fear trying to cling to the only thing he had left.

_MineSammyMineForever_

Everything else is lost.

He gave Lucifer his soul.

Lucifer took Sam's soul.

--

Ownership. Owned.

Never permanant.

_Always Negotiable. _

_--_


	7. the perfect drug

_**

* * *

**_

the perfect drug

_**warnings: I seem to be making a theme of it today. Slash (nothing explicit). Dark content. **_

* * *

The perfect drug is an escape.

With the perfect drug, everything can melt away and for a little bit, just a little while...all the bad stuff, the terrible stuff that is crushing down on you and makes you feel like you're never going to be able to take a breath again...it goes away and you can breathe.

**-- **

Dean found his escape in his brother.

Being with Sam was like a constant mantra of **homesafelove**...

But for how long can that last?

How do you hide from the truth?

_If you can't save your brother you're going to have to kill him_

Can you hide from it by hiding behind it?

Deny.

Deny.

Deny. Sam is mine. Good. Safe.

Dean didn't know but he was willing to try. He was willing to try anything that numbed him to a near reality that meant he would lose his brother to his own hand.

"I'm going to save you Dean." Sam promised his eyes so filled with innocence and care that Dean couldn't--refused to--believe what he'd been told.

_Don't_, he wanted to beg, _please don't save me Sammy...because I don't know if I can save you_.

**-- **

Its a funny thing though about drugs, because pretty soon you build up a tolerance to them, and when you do reality hits you like a knife stabbed through your heart.

It might have been the first time he talked to a demon and didn't kill her.

It might have been the time that he killed someone being possessed without trying to save them.

But the first time Dean realized, allowed himself to realize was the day he woke up and saw his brother standing over his bed with a knife in his hand.

"Sammy..." Dean's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Dean…" Sam looked at his brother, his eyes filled with regret.

"No," Dean said, looking at his brother not the knife. "I am." He'd been so busy hiding from the reality he'd actually believed that maybe he'd saved his brother. He didn't, he failed him, he let Sam become the one thing he'd begged Dean not to let him become.

The knife came down in one swift moment, his brother's blood splattering across Sam's face and cutting right into his heart because evil or not, Dean was still Sam's drug; and evil or not, Sam wanted always to have his brother's heart.

Sam would keep it with him, having his brother's heart was his perfect drug. A reminder of unconditional love.

Demon or not, he couldn't survive without it.


End file.
